Lucy's New Journey
by SonataDevil
Summary: The usual Lisanna is evil, Lucy gets kicked out of the team plot- but! Filled with cliche plot twists, but as original as possible. Lucy goes on a journey with her new friends and returns a few years later, stronger then ever. Will she be able to stop Lisanna? Or will she be defeated? Find out more by clicking on this story! Rated-T for swearing. Has some OCs in future chaps.
1. Chapter 1: Sudden Change

**Devil: HELLOO~! DEVIL HERE~~!**

**Angel: Hi! Thank you for clicking on our first ever Fairy Tail FanFic!**

**Devil: Well, the plot is cliché, I know. But, it's just SOO GOOD of an idea! BTW, for all of you guys to know, Juvia has kind of a main part in the story. also, this rated-T 'cause I in put swear words, sooo yeah, Angel doesn't give a damn! XD**

**Angel: *Ignores comment* We only own this story. And we just made Lucy's room a little bit different by adding a TV and DVD player, we know that Lucy really doesn't have those, just to make it easier for them to have entertainment! (Please don't judge us~!) ENJOY~!**

**_Italics- Thoughts_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Lucy POV<span>**_

_It's been a month since Lisanna came back. Everyone seems more happier with her and started to talk to her more. Master has gone away to handle some business for a little over a half year, so, he put Macao in-charge, but he doesn't use Master's office. _

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Norm POV<strong>_

Lucy was just sitting at a table near Natsu, Lisanna, Gray and Erza's table. The table was full so she couldn't join them. Meanwhile, when Lucy was just staring at them talk, The four of them were discussing this...

N: ... how can we fit Lisanna into the team? 

L: Simple! We just need to remove Lucy from the team! I know this is a bit harsh on her, but she's not strong enough. I mean, she always need you guys to save her and those actions just won't help her, right? How about while I'm on the team, we can give her time to become stronger? 

E: I don't know... I mean you have a point, saving her all the time won't help. But, it just isn't right to just kick her off the team.

G: I agree with Lisanna, helping Lucy won't make her stronger and on the bright side, Lisanna will be on the team!

N: As the leader of Team Natsu, I will tell Lucy the news. Erza, you should just except the fact that my girlfriend is just stronger than weak Lucy.

Natsu walked over to Lucy's table and said:

N: Lucy,

L: Yeah, Natsu?

N: Listen, we need to kick you off the team. 

L: But why? Why am I getting kick out of the Team?

N: I'm sorry, but you are just too weak and we want Lisanna on the team. Maybe you can just take the time off the team to get stronger and maybe we can also get you on the team again. Seeya.

L: Oh, okay...

* * *

><p>Lucy tried to talk to Levy, but got shunned. Soon, she felt as if the whole of the guild forgot about her.<p>

She went to a table at a corner of the hall and quietly sobbed. Meanwhile, Juvia saw her and walked over to the poor girl.

Seeing that Lucy was in misery, she started a conversation with her:

J: Hey... Are you okay?

L: Yeah I'm fine. *Wipes off tears*

J: Lucy, don't lie to Juvia, Juvia is one of your friends, right?

L: *Laughs bitterly* Yeah, friends. I mean, I'm your 'love rival' , right? Everyone in the guild WERE my friends until _SHE, the fucking bitch _came back and wrecked my fucking friendship with everyone. I got kicked off Team Natsu, ignored by EVERYONE in the guild and even LEVY, my EX-BEST FRIEND acts like everyone else in the quild, nothing wrong with that.

J: Not EVERYONE ignores you, Juvia is talking to you right? Juvia can be your NEW best friend, right? No harm in trying?

L: Are you willing to be my friend? Like, truthfully?

J: Juvia crosses her heart and hopes to die.

L: Thanks, Juvia. *Hugs her while smiling*

J: No need! Say, how about you and Juvia have a commemorative sleepover? 

L: Sure! We can have it at my house! How about you come at six? Sounds good?

J: Of course! Yay! Juvia will go and head to Fairy Hills to pack her stuff! Juvia will bring her favourite movie and games!

L: See you later!

* * *

><p>Lucy was so excited and happy even though she had some grief and sadness previously. She lost many friends and felt alone, but Juvia came and washed away her hurt and lonely sad self.<p>

Juvia was excited as well, earning a new bestie and losing an enemy. (Well, sorta.) She felt even happier than when Gray was by her side. She thought of all the fun stuff that they could do in future and at the sleepover also.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Happy POV<strong>_

_I hate Lisanna so much! To think that I was happy to have her back! SHE stole Natsu and now he is so caught up with her that he won't even go fishing with me any more! And he is starting to ignore me whenever I ask him to go fishing or talk to him!_

**_Norm POV_**

The blue Exceed was fuming mad at both Natsu and Lisanna, and overheard the group's previous conversation about kicking Lucy out of the team. Happy wanted to stop Natsu, but knowing he wouldn't listen he just silently stood aside. After Natsu had talked to Lucy, he wanted to comfort her and say that he wanted to become HER Exceed and break his ties off with Natsu. FOREVER. But, Juvia got a step ahead of him. So, he listened to their conversation and decided to appear at the sleepover with all his things and move in with her.

_**Happy POV**_

_But, before I do that I would have to leave a note for Natsu to let him know that I would be 'leaving' and will travel the world, breaking our ties. But, I would have to stay in Lucy's house forever! Unless, I go on missions with her! Then, I will be able to REALLY explore the world- and fish, of course!_

I began to fly back to my soon-NOT-to-be-home and began packing some fish and some other precious belongings. After I was done, I wrote the letter and quickly flew out the window as Natsu was back and wanted to see his reaction.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu POV<strong>_

_Ah... What a day! Well, I guess I could go to sleep, seeing that there's nothing else to do now. _I thought as I went inside my home. As I stepped inside, I saw a note on my hammock. _Hmm? What's this? _I picked up the note and read it:

_Dear Natsu,_

_I have decided to leave you and travel the world like the rest of the Exceeds, thus breaking our ties. I'm sorry. I hope that you won't be sad and take care of yourself, and if I ever return back, I will definitely go to Fairy Tail to see all of you there. _

_From,_

_Happy_

_Happy... left. Not such a big deal. I still have Lisanna, no need for a useless cat like him._ "So, that useless cat left, huh? No big deal, all I need is Lisanna." I said to myself.

I went to sleep and slowly slipped into a deep slumber, dreaming of Lisanna...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Happy POV<strong>_

_So, I'm a useless cat, huh? _I thought while holding back my tears. _Never mind, I still have Lucy! And maybe Juvia too! It's almost time for their sleepover, I guess I can fly there now. _I flew towards the direction to Lucy's house quietly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>At Lucy's house...<strong>

_**Lucy POV**_

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." I hummed to myself while setting up the two mattresses for me Juvia's sleepover. I hoped for Juvia to arrive soon, so that we can have TV dinner!

"_Ding Dong~"_ Oh, that must her! I flew open the door to see Juvia with a wide smile and carrying a luggage.

_L: Juvia! Wow, you brought a luggage?! So, you want to move in with me?_I teased.

_J: Mou! Juvia just brought over some games and thought that it would be better using a luggage!_

_L: Okay, okay! I was just teasing! Come on in to Casa De Lucy!_

_J: Pardon for the intrusion~! Wow! Your home is so big and nice! And it costs lower than the rent at Fairy Hills! Juvia is jealous! _

_L: Yosh! Let the sleepover begin!_

_**Norm POV**_

Happy was near the window of Lucy's home and he swooped in and...

CRASH! "AHHHHHH!" The two new friends screamed at the sudden crashing of Happy.

_L: Happy? What are you doing here?!_

_J: Oh, it's just the blue cat... Phew. Juvia thought it was a monster!_

_H: That's mean Juvia... Anyways, Lucy! I've left Natsu and want to move in with you and be YOUR Exceed!_

_L: But, why?_

_J: Juvia also wants to know!_

_H: Because, I hate Lisanna and hate the way Natsu has treated you! You looked so lonely after Natsu told you the bad news, I couldn't bear with it and I still want to be your friend!_

_J: *Crying* SO TOUCHING!_

_L: Juvia, calm down! You're going to flood this place! Anyways, I'm really happy that you feel this way, Happy. But, does Natsu know?_

_H: I left a note saying that I will 'leave to travel the world' and will be breaking ties with him! So, I am free to be your Exceed! But, I can only go out when you are leaving for a mission, which means that I will follow you! That's to not make anyone suspicious!_

_J: So, do you want to join our sleepover?_

_L: Since you will be staying with me, why not join the sleepover? Oh, and I hereby announce you, Happy, as MY EXCEED!_

_J: *Claps*_

_H: AYE! Thank you for letting me join your sleepover! So, what's first?_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Juvia POV<em>**

_Lucy looks so happy, that Juvia feels happy for her too! "_Let's get started!" Juvia screamed.

_H: AYE, SIR!_

_L: First we shall start with TV dinner! We can watch your favourite movie, Juvia!_

_J: Okay! Juvia will take out the movie!_

_H: I'll eat my fish, Lucy!_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Norm POV<em>**

The three of them settled down on the couch and watched the movie Juvia had brought- Spirited Away. (A/N: Devil- LAWL! XD)

**After the movie and dinner...**

After the movie, Happy said that he felt tired and went to bed.

_J: So, what do we do now?_

_L: Truth or dare! That's a must for sleepovers!_

_J: Okay! Juvia will start first! Truth or Dare?_

_L: Truth!_

_J: Who is your crush?_

Lucy blushed, but it died down quick and she answered with a sad expression.

_L: Unfortunately, Natsu..._

_J: Oh, Juvia is sorry. You are now NOT my LOVE RIVAL!_

_L: It's okay! I'm over it. Okay, my turn! Truth or Dare?_

_J: Dare! _

_L: Hmm... I dare you to lick Happy!_

_J: Ugh... Fine, Juvia will do it..._

Juvia then crept over to Happy and licked his paw. Happy moved at the action and turned his body to the other side.

_J: There! Juvia did it! Now, Truth or Dare?_

_L: Truth!_

_J: If you had one wish, what would you wish for?_

_L: I would wish for an unlimited amount of wishes! Hahaha!_

_J: Now that would be very nice!_

_L: Okay, Truth or Dare?_

_J: Truth!_

_L: Other than Gray, who would you choose as a lover?_

_J: Hmm... Juvia thinks that she would choose Lyon-sama, maybe. Truth or Dare?_

_L: Dare!_

_J: Juvia dares you to... act as if Juvia is a princess and kiss her hand! Haha!_

_L: Sure._

Lucy got one knee while Juvia sat on a chair, and kissed her hand.

_L: Trrrrruth or Darrrrre?_

_J: Darrrrrre!_

_L: I darrrrre you to wearrrrrr this penguin costume! And sleep in it for tonight!_

_J: Okay!_

Juvia went to the bathroom to change into the penguin costume.

_L: Before saying anything, I choose dare._

_J: Yosh, Juvia dares YOU to wear this BUNNY costume as pyjamas tonight!_

_L: Haha, we are sleeping animals in here!_

Lucy went into the bathroom and did the same as Juvia did earlier on.

_L: I think we should stop here and play some other games!_

* * *

><p>The two of them played games till 11pm then they hit the sack.<p>

Even though Lucy had been crying earlier that day, but Juvia and Happy stepped up closer to her and they are now her best buddies. From sobbing to smiling, that very day changed her future into one that's going to be filled with many adventures ahead!

* * *

><p><strong>Devil: AND CUT!<strong>

**Angel: Don't shout, Dev...**

**Devil: *Whistles and ignores***** We intend to make the story as interesting as possible!**

**Angel: Anyways, please R/R and give us some suggestions in future!**

**A+D: Bye bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Team Formed!

**Me: Hey! Thanks for waiting for this chapter, peeps! BTW, you guys can now just call me ****Sonata**** or ****Sona****, instead of Devil. Now that I think about it, 'Devil' makes me sound SUPER evil. So just call me either one of those two underlined names.**

**And most probably, this fic will be classified as a SUPER cliche fic, which means that it will have many cliche plot twists in future. So if you hate this type of fic, PLEASE JUST STOP READING THIS. I got the idea of putting this notice from a fic I read and there was a HATER review, so I'm SUPER scared that it will happen to moi's story. **

**Lucy: Sona-chan does not own FT~!**

* * *

><p><span><em>In the morning of the following day...<em>

_**Norm POV  
><strong>_

Lucy woke up only to see Happy curled up on her bed drooling, talking in his sleep about something Charle accepting his best fish and Juvia lying on her stomach and face on the ground.

She chuckled softly at the sight of her friends looking so weird when they're sleeping. She went ahead to wake Juvia up, she tried shaking her, but failed. She shouted "Wake up!" in her ear, but Juvia only responded by mumbling "Go away." And covered her head with her pillow. But she had one last trick up her sleeve.

"Oh my Mavis! Is that Gray?!" Lucy gasped.

"WHERE?! WHERE IS GRAY-SAMA!?" Juvia jolted right up and screamed that out loud. Happy didn't even flinch as he was in deep slumber.

The blunette moved her head 360 degrees, only to find that 'the love of her life' was not there. The action was quite a disturbing sight that Lucy flinched at the sight.

"YOU. TRICKED. JUVIA. WHY?!" Juvia flared up and Lucy began to laugh out loud.

"Why are you laughing at Juvia?" Juvia was still very much angry, but her rage had simmered down.

Lucy slowly stopped laughing and smiled at her friend, "I just found it funny how Gray can distract you at any time and at any place! Nothing to get serious about, my friend."

"That's mean Run-chan! But, Juvia forgives you." Juvia replied with a sigh.

"Run?" Lucy was curious at what Juvia had just called her.

Juvia grinned, "Yup! Juvia gave you a new nickname! Do you like it?"

_A nickname, huh... Just like how Natsu and Levy-chan gave me one... _Lucy drifted of to her thoughts and didn't realize that Juvia asked her a question.

"..lo? Earthland to Run-chan?" Juvia waved her hand in front of Lucy's face.

"Huh? What? Who?" Lucy snapped out of her daze.

"Juvia was asking if you liked the nickname she just gave you. Well, do you like it?" Juvia explained to her.

"Oh, I love it! How about I give you one? Hmm... Ah ha! I got one! How about Via-chan?" Lucy squealed.

"Via... Juvia likes it! Juvia will now go and take a bath, Run–chan can go after me!" Juvia chirped happily.

"Okay, Via-chan! I'll go wake Happy up." Lucy said as she got up from the futon, turning towards Happy.

She tried using shaking and the "Carla is here!" trick but those did NOT do the trick.

How did she know? Happy said this: "I saw you do that trick with Juvia. I will wake up when I want to, Lucy."

So, she resorted to this:

"What a shame, I was planning to give you an extra fish for breakfast today... But, since you refuse to wake up, I guess I WON'T give you that extra fish then." Lucy smirked.

Happy sat up straight and asked the blond cautiously, "You really were going to me more fish?"

Lucy started acting cute, "Of course~! Why would you say that~?"

Lucy acting cute sent shivers down Happy's spine and deadpanned, "Stop that, you are freaking me out."

He then proceeded to say, "Thank you for the fish, then!"

The bathroom door opened and out came Juvia fully clothed. Juvia then told Lucy that she would be making breakfast while she bathed. Lucy replied with an "Okay!" and then went to take her bath.

* * *

><p><span><em>In the bathroom...<em>

**_Lucy POV_**

I was in the bath tub, relaxing.

_Sigh... I guess I'm weak huh?_ I thought._ So weak that I can't be a part of Team Natsu anymore... Maybe I was just a replacement for Lisanna after all, a replacement for THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LISANNA STRAUSS. _

_But, I really like Natsu and to get stronger to be worthy of him, maybe I should go o a journey on my own and train to get stronger..._

_Now I have Via-chan and Happy, maybe I shouldn't have thought about leaving them. I mean they are my friends now! I can't just leave them! I should just stay here and live out my life happily and quietly. With both of them as friends, I won't have to leave on a journey, live a life like a loner or feel like I am forever alone._

I then began to thought about all the fun stuff we could do in the future and began to step out of the tub. I dried myself and wore my clothes IN the bathroom. I've learnt my lesson from the times Natsu and Happy had invaded my home after taking a bath, thus I now have a habit of changing my clothes in the bathroom!

_Now, NO ONE will ever see me naked and I WON'T get embarrassed! _I thought triumphantly.

I exited the bathroom and the smell of bacon and eggs frying filled the room. I turned to look at the kitchen and saw that Via-chan was frying some bacon and eggs with the toaster was, well, toasting some bread. Happy was on the couch eating some fish while watching a cartoon. I suppose Via-chan heard me and gave Happy the fish I promised him.

"Oh, Run-chan! Juvia has made some breakfast for us! Juvia also gave Happy his breakfast. Go grab a chair at the dining table, Juvia is almost done!" Via-chan pointed to the dining table while flipping some eggs.

I simply nodded in reply, walked over to the table and pulled out a chair and sat on it. A minute later, Via-chan came over with two plates, both with a sandwich on top of it and placed it on the table.

"Itadakimasu!" We said simultaneously, and then laughed at how in sync we were. I took a bite of the egg and bacon sandwich and squealed in delight, "Wow, Via-chan! This is really good! How did you make this?! Is there some kind of secret recipe or technique?! Please tell me!"

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Juvia POV<em>**

_Oh my! Juvia is so flattered! Juvia knows that she can cook well, but, Run-chan is just overreacting! _Juvia thought and then blushed while saying, "Run-chan you are just overreacting! Juvia's cooking isn't THAT special! And Juvia did not use any secret recipe or technique! It was just normal cooking!"

"But, this is just SOOO good! Even if this is just a plain egg and bacon sandwich, you HAVE to teach me how to cook like that! Can you PLEASE teach me! Pretty please with Gray's-undying-love-for-you on top?" Run-chan gave Juvia the puppy eyes, Run-chan was just SOO cute! Juvia couldn't refuse Run-chan's request!

"Oh, okay... Juvia will teach you..." Juvia gave in and Run-chan cheered in delight.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Norm POV<span>_**

While Happy was engrossed in the cartoon he was watching and eating his fish, Lucy and Juvia were both discussing what they were going to do later in the day...

"So, what are we going to do later, Via-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Juvia thinks that she should head back to Fairy Hills to put down hers stuff first. Juvia doesn't want to lug around her luggage all day." Juvia pointed to her huge custom luggage, which has a picture of her and Gray surrounded by a heart on it. **(A/N: LAWL!)**

"Okay! Then, after that, we can head over to the guild and pick out a job!"

_A job?! _Happy's ears perked up as soon as he heard the word 'job'. "Lucy, Juvia! I wan to go too!" Happy exclaimed while thinking about the fish he could catch while the two girls completed the job on their own.

"Where? Fairy Hills? I mean, you said that you would only go out when we were on a mission, right?" Lucy asked the blue Exceed questioningly, Juvia was also equally confused.

"I know... I really want to-but, that's not the point! I want to go with you girls on your mission! Please don't forget me!" Happy pouted.

"Juvia and Run-chan won't forget you, you silly blue cat! So, can you please be quiet, we will bring you too on the mission!" A nerve popped out on Juvia's forehead. Sometimes, the blunette just didn't liked to be interrupted when she was having a conversation with someone. Happy was terrified after he saw the dark aura that was forming around Juvia's body. He then quickly turned back to the TV.

"O-okay, soooooo. We will pick a mission, I will come back here, pack and pick up Happy. While you..." Lucy awkwardly continued after the uncomfortable silence that just happened.

After seeing that Happy was minding his own business again, Juvia then continued Lucy's sentence, " While Juvia goes back to Fairy Hills to sort out what to bring for the mission and meet Run-chan and the blue cat at the train station!"

Juvia packed up her stuff with Lucy's help, Lucy grabbed all her keys and they went out to Fairy Hills. But before they left, Lucy yelled to Happy, "Happy! Take care of the house when I'm gone, okay? AND DON'T EAT ALL THE FOOD IN THE HOUSE OR BREAK ANYTHING!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy yelled back, and the two girls left. "Now, time to enjoy time without the mean ol' fat Lucy monster... And her creepy best friend."

* * *

><p><span><em>At Fairy Hills, in the corridor to Juvia's room...<em>

Juvia and Lucy were heading toward's the water mage's room to put down her luggage. While they were walking, the sound of crying and sniffling could be heard coming from one of the rooms on that level...

**_Lucy POV_**

*Sniffling_*_

_Oh my Mavis, I'm scared! Where are these sounds of crying coming from? _I was scared. Like 'going-to-pee-my-pants-if-the-dorm-is-haunted' scared! Trying to calm my nerves, I asked Via-chan if she was hearing what I was hearing.

"Hey, Via-chan? I was wondering? Do you hear someone crying?" I asked my bestie with a tint of fear in my voice.

"Yes, Run-chan! Juvia does! Please protect Juvia!" Tears were almost forming in Juvia's eyes. I could tell that she was just as scared as me.

"Let's listen to where the crying's coming from!" I whisper-shouted to her. She nodded in reply and the both of us put down the luggage. We stood still and listened carefully, and soon followed the sound to... WENDY'S ROOM!

"Oh my Mavis! It's coming from Wendy's room!" Juvia whispered to me. We were outside Wendy's door and I pushed the door slightly open to see what was going on in there. We saw Wendy crying and Charle trying to get her to stop her waterworks.

I used hand signs to signal to Juvia this: 'Via-chan! You go put your luggage down while I go in and find out what happened with Wendy.' She put a thumbs up and went back to her room quietly.

I slowly opened the door, so that no sound was made. But, Charle saw me. I put a finger to my lip and shook my head, wanting her not to alarm Wendy. She went over to me and sighed, "She just won't stop crying Lucy... She's your friend too, right? Please, just help her end her suffering. I'm going to take my morning shower now."

Charle went to take her towel and headed to the showers. I walked towards the crying girl and sat beside her. I patted her back while shushing her. I spoke up and asked her what happened.

Wendy replied, crying even harder, "Oh, Lucy-san! R-ROMEO BROKE UP WITH ME! WAH!" My eyes widened, surprised that a sweet boy like Romeo, would break up with Wendy!

Yes, Romeo and Wendy were dating. Well, they had been since last year. They had been such a cute couple, Romeo often took her out on dates and Wendy sometimes would come to me for baking lessons on how to bake cakes and sweets. They became a wonderful team and went on missions together. Everyone was so happy when they announced that they were a couple, ESPECIALLY MIRA.

"Why did he break up with you, Wendy?"

"He said that he was sorry a-and that I was a great girl! But, I was no longer interesting to him anymore! He said that he found another girl and he even said one of these crappy break-up lines! Like this! 'Wendy, it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry.' Can you believe that JERK?!" Wendy's upset wails became angry yells. I knew how she felt... The feeling of being abandoned by someone you care about...

"I know how you feel, Wendy. Yesterday, I was like you, curled up in a corner, crying, because I was kicked out of Team Natsu." Wendy's eyes widened. I bet she found it VERY shocking, hearing that unfortunate piece of news.

"As I was saying, I was crying and nobody even bothered to comfort me. That is until, Juvia came along. She came up to me and consoled me and became my only friend after everyone left me for _THAT BITCH, LISANNA_ _STRAUSS._Juvia told me that she would be my friend when everyone else deserted me and we immediately became the best of friends!"

"That's so nice of her... If only there were more people like Juvia-san. Yesterday, I was also crying" Wendy sighed.

"Well, there is! I am one! I will be your friend and I'm sure that Juvia will be your friend too!"

Wendy's eyes started welling up tears, I panicked. _Why is she crying?_

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

The sky dragon slayer wiped her tears away and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Lucy-san. I'm just touched at what you said. Thank you for being here for me and for being my friend." A wide smile appeared on her face.

"There's no need for thanks! You're my friend, right? Anyways, now that you've broken up with Romeo, I highly doubt that you guys are a team now. So, do you and Charle want to be in Juvia, Happy and my team? We three would welcome you with open arms, Wendy!" I grinned at her.

Her eyes sparkled, I could tell that she was very keen in joining us. "Really?! You guys would let us join your team?! Oh, thank you Lucy-san! Juvia-san and Happy, too! I would love to join you and I bet Charle would too!" Wendy leaned forward and hugged me.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Norm POV<strong>_

Unknown to them, a certain blue headed friend of theirs- who is NOT Wendy- was at the door with Charle, watching them and tears were falling down her face.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Juvia POV<strong>_

_Run-chan, YOU ARE TOO KIND! _Juvia ran over to Wendy and Run-chan and gave them a hug.

"Via-chan!"

"Oh, Run-chan! it is JUVIA'S blessing to have Run-chan as a friend! Juvia is so happy that Run-chan feels that way about her!"

"Umm... Juvia-san, are you... A-Are you my friend too?" Wendy asked Juvia, Juvia thinks that Wendy is scared that Juvia rejects her!

"Juvia is without a doubt your friend, silly girl!"

"Thank you, Juvia-san!" Wendy leaned towards Juvia and gave her a big hug.

"Now that we are a team, we should help each other, right?" Charle spoke from behind us, walking inside the room.

The Exceed continued, "So, can someone please tell Wendy to go and take a bath and then we go to the guild to decide what we do afterwards?"

"AYE!" We said in unison and then Wendy went to grab her clothes and towel and made a beeline to the showers.

"Oh, Wendy?" Run-chan called out for her before she left.

"Yes, Lucy-san?"

"Well, Via-chan and I will head for the guild first. So, we will meet you there at a table near a corner of the guild. Is that okay with you?" Run-chan asked.

"I'm fine with that! See you girls there!" Wendy waved at us. Juvia and Run-chan waved back.

Juvia looked at Charle and opened her mouth to ask her whether she was coming with Juvia and Run-chan, but Charle beat us to it and replied the question, "I will stay here and go with Wendy. By the way, is there any chance that the he-cat is also in the team? I sort of overheard a little bit of your conversation with Wendy just now, Lucy."

Run-chan and Juvia nodded, and then Charle blushed. "I-It's not like I am looking forward that he's in the group, it's just that Wendy has found better friends! Got it?!"

_'What a tsundere' _Juvia thought, I bet Run-chan shared Juvia's thought, for we looked at each other and smirked.

"What?" Charle asked us suspiciously, the both of us just replied with a shrug.

Run-chan then got up and helped Juvia while saying, "We'll be going now, so see you and Wendy later!"

The both of us waved goodbye and walked out of Fairy Hills, and to the guild. On the way to the guild, we sung songs, talked about what to eat and do later with Wendy and decided on a new nickname for her too! We didn't want Wendy to feel left out, without a nickname. Time passed by very quickly, soon, Juvia and Run-chan reached the guild.

* * *

><p><span><em>At the girls' table...<em>

_**Wendy POV**_

_I'm so lucky to have friends like Lucy-san, Juvia-san and Charle... _I thought. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts as we entered our lively guild. Even through all the noise I could hear Charle say to me, "Wendy, I think their table is over there!" Charle pointed to Juvia-san and Lucy-san's table, where they are waving at us.I waved back and we made our way to the table. The corner where the table was was much more quiet and we need not shout to talk to each other, what a relief...

Juvia-san and Lucy-san greeted me and Charle, we greeted back. Then, we started to discuss on some team matters...

"So, first of all, we need a team name. I have actually thought up of one: Team Jewel. It has Via-chan, mine and Wendy's name initials on it! J, W and L! Sorry, Charle, that we did not include you and Happy." Lucy-san declared.

"It's fine. Everyone doesn't count us Exceeds anyway." Charle shook her head.

"But, doesn't it sound like we are greedy for Jewels?" Juvia-san tilted her head in confusion.

Lucy-san thought for a while and then replied, "It does, huh... Never mind that suggestion then."

All of us nodded in agreement and then we moved on to a few more names, but they didn't work out. Thus, I spoke up, "How about Dragon Priestesses? Sure, not all of us are dragons or dragon slayers, but we are strong and we are female, other than Happy, but he's a cat so that does not count. Sorry, Charle. Plus, it has a ring to it, doesn't it? So, what are your thoughts?"

My three other teammates looked at each other before turning to face me and then they smiled and said simultaneously, "AYE!" I grinned and felt so elated that everyone, excluding Happy liked that name.

"Your a genius, Wen-chan!" Lucy-san complimented me, I was so flattered for being praised like that and blushed slightly. _Wen-chan? _I was confused, why did she call me that? And so I asked, "Lucy-san why did you call me 'Wen-chan'?"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, Wen-chan! Juvia and Run-chan

gave you a nickname! And also, you must also call us by are nicknames too! Juvia's is 'Via-chan' and Lucy's is 'Run-chan!' So, do you like your new nickname, Wen-chan?" Juvia-san informed me.

I soon had a big smile on my face and then I said to Juvia-san and Lucy-san, "I like it, Run-chan, Via-chan!"

After which, the four of us, including Charle, went to pick a job that was fairly easy and had an acceptable amount of jewels as reward. We planned to go on the mission later and meet up at the train station. We quickly parted ways and Charle, Via-chan and I walked back to Fairy Hills to pack our stuff for the mission.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Lucy POV<span>_**

I went back home to only see Happy on the couch drooling, I guess he was sleeping. I shook him gently and he stirred, awaking from his slumber. Happy rubbed his eyes and spoke, "Lucy...? Are you back?"

"Yeah, I'm back."

"Oh, welcome home, then." Happy stretched out his arms, wow, he must've slept for quite a while then.

"I have some important things to tell you so just sit there and listen carefully, 'cause if you don't I won't forgive you for BREAKING MY GOD DAMN VASE HERE! Okay?" I pointed to the vase shards that are hidden under my bed. That stupid cat thinks that I'm so stupid that I won't find out that my vase was missing from my dining table.

"A-Aye!" Happy whimpered out, good, now he won't just forget whatever I say like an idiot that doesn't pay attention.

"Okay, First of all, Wendy and Charle joined us. That must really make you happy, right? Yeah, I know. Second, the four of us, Via-chan, Wen-chan- Wendy, Charle and I decided our team's name, which is 'Dragon Priestesses'. I know that you're a he-cat, but most of us are girls, so you have no choice but to comply. Last of all, we have decided to go a mission, it is just fighting of some thieves from another town. So, pack your things! We're leaving later. Whoa that was a lot of words."

Throughout my whole 'speech', Happy's facial expression changed from terrified to happiness to anger to 'are you done yet?' face

"Why is the group name all female-ish and why is the job so simple? We should do something more thrilling!"

I ignored his complaints and opened up my luggage and grabbed some clothes and started packing. Soon enough, it was time to set off for the train station and meet up with the girls.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Norm POV<strong>_

From that day on, the five of them, including Charle and Happy, went on missions together and enjoyed each others' company, they shared their joy, sorrows and pain together, learning more about each other slowly, and as time passed by, they regarded each other as their own family and they would risk their life to save another from danger.

Their bond was strong and nothing, NOTHING could break it. For they fell and rose together at whatever challenge that was thrown at every once a month, the team would go on a holiday together and relax... But on one particular holiday, something grave happened to our blonde dragon priestess...

_6 months later..._

* * *

><p><span><em>Preview...<em>

_Lucy was shaking in fear and shock. Wendy, Juvia and the two Exceeds crowded around the sobbing blonde, asking her what had happened to her and why she was crying. She was only able to squeak out these few words, "I-I, I WAS...!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AND CLIFFHANGER! That must really keep you in suspense huh, my dear reader. Well, you must've been wondering why Lucy's nickname is 'Run-chan', right? Her name's romanji, or pronunciation is "Rushii", so I took the 'Ru' and put an 'n' behind it and added a '-chan' at the back. Thus, it becomes a 'Run-chan'! =3 <strong>

**I want to be as creative as possible with my story, as I know clearly that it is using a cliche plot as a base, so, please endure my lousy writing and I thank you for clicking on this cliche filled story. I LOVE YOU ALL, FANS AND HATERS! ^_^ **

**~Sona-chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Resort

**Hai, minna-san~! Sona-chan desu~! I know that you guys have been waiting for this chappie for quite some time, my readers! Well, the wait is over! This chappie will contain some umm... sexual mentions, but I will keep it T! It would be kinda over soon! For most of this chap, I would put it in Lucy's POV and also, the date in the story is July the first for the chapter.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, but if I did, I would put THIS STORY into part of the plot!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Norm POV<strong>_

Everything in Fairy Tail was the same, Wendy, Juvia, Lucy and Charle worked well as a team, with Happy not being in the guild though. Mostly everyone in the guild ignored their team except for Mirajane and Laxus. Juvia was still stalking Gray over the past few months, but lesser now that she had her own friends to be with now.

And today was Lucy's birthday! The team, excluding Happy, were going to gather at their usual table and Lucy had just arrived at the guild and to the bar and ordered a glass of 'Mirajane's Special' blend, which was ice blended chocolate drink with oranges and strawberries.

"One order of 'Mirajane's Special' coming right up!" Mirajane chirped happily.

"Thanks, Mira!" Lucy smiled to herself and thought sadly, _At least Mira is someone other than the team acknowledges me. _

After a while, Mirajane came back to the blond and gave her a surprise. "Order's up! _*DING*_" Mira had served her what she ordered and a slice of strawberry shortcake!

"Mira! What's..." Lucy sentence trailed off and pointed to the cake. Lucy was confused and just stared at the albino barmaid.

"Oh, the cake? Well," Mira whispered to her, not wanting Erza to hound Lucy for the slice of cake she had just given to Lucy. "I know that it's your birthday, so take it as a birthday present from me to you! It's on the house! And you better take your food and drink with you before Erza sees it and threaten you to hand it over." The both of them sweatdropped and shuddered at the thought of Erza threatening someone, and by someone I mean Lucy, for a slice of cake.

Even though the barmaid liked to ship people together, she preferred Jerza over CakeXErza. Lucy whispered a "Thanks" to Mira and then took off to her team's table at the corner of the guild.

* * *

><p><em><span>At the team's table...<span>_

**_Lucy POV_**

I put down the cake and drink and then quickly tuned back to see if Erza was behind me with any weapon, luckily, she wasn't and so I released the breath I was holding sat down. I turned back my attention to the cake on my table and saw a small yellow present on the table also, I wonder who had put it there...? Attached to the present was a tag that said, _'To: Blondie'_ _Tch, How rude! _I flipped over the tag and saw a few words that made my eyes widen with surprise. There it wrote, _'From:__ Laxus'._

_Laxus, did this... For me...? _I was surprised but was also touched by his action. I silently thanked him and then felt two hands on my shoulders and then looked behind me and saw Charle, Via-chan and Wen-chan grinning at me. And then the three of them screamed out these three words, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY!" They didn't shout too loudly as they didn't want to attract any unwanted attraction from _some people_.

I felt tears form in my eyes and then they started frowning and asked me, "What's wrong, Run-chan? Why are you crying?" I was surprised at their reaction and then explained why I was crying. But first, I had to wipe off my tears from my eyes.

"It's nothing you guys! Really! It's just that, it's been a long time since anyone celebrated my birthday with me for a long time... Last year, everyone was too busy with their own work and they only gave me presents and that was it. I'm so lucky to have friends like you girls, Via-chan, Wen-chan and of course, Charle!" When I had finished my sentence, the three of them were crying, well, Charle was too proud too admit it. Seeing them cry made me want to cry again too!

The three of us were huddled together, with tears dripping down from our eyes, for Via-chan it was like a river was flowing down her face that our clothes were almost drenched and so I removed myself from the group and then put out the stop sign and then said, "Okay, we need to stop crying, especially you, Via-chan! Look at us! We are soaked to the skin! Via-chan, can you try and draw out the water from our clothes?"

Via-chan nodded and then began to draw the moisture out of our clothes and then brought every single drop into her water body and then she exclaimed out, "Ah, Juvia feels so refreshed!"

"Okay, let's sit down, I'm tired of standing." I was indeed exhausted from all the dramatic scene that just happened. All of us sat around the table while Charle sat on the table near Wen-chan's side.

"Oh, where did this cake come from, Lucy?" Charle questioned me. I replied simply with maybe a little drool coming out from my mouth, "Mira gave it to me as a birthday treat! I'm glad she's one of the people who is nice too us and is our friend... Come to think about it,"

The other girls were curious on why I had suddenly pulled out a present, and if you recalled, it was from Laxus, and so I continued my sentence, "Laxus gave me this present and I was surprised that he even cared about me! But regardless of anything, he is still a friend."

Wen-chan and Via-chan looked as if they wanted to gobble up the cake and so they stared at the cake and then gave me the puppy eyes, I tried resisting by telling myself that it was MY cake, but then again they were my friends and I just couldn't say no to them and finally gave up and pushed the cake to them and sighed, "_Hai, hai... _You guys can have the cake. But leave a small portion for me, okay?"

The two of them nodded vigorously and began to chow down on the cake. I could see that they were contended with every bite, and while waiting for them to eat finish whatever portion they want, I took a few sips of my Mirajane's Special and unwrapped Laxus' present.

Inside was a taser and a note that read:

Dear Blondie,

Happy birthday. The taser is infused with my own lightning and so you can use it to protect yourself and your friends from pervs when you girls are out late in the night. Mira told me about it and so I made this for you. Don't take it the wrong way! You are just a friend. That's all

Laxus

_Oh, Laxus... A friend means a lot to me now considering that I have only a few... _I thought sadly. _Pull yourself together, Lucy! It's your birthday! And you have Wen-chan, Via-chan, Charle and Happy to celebrate it with! _I shook off any negative thoughts and just laughed with Charle at the sight of my friends' mouths covered with cream. We tried to stifle it, but failed and so they asked me:

"Run-chan, Charle, what's so funny? And is _that _Laxus' present?!"

We both pointed to their mouths and then giggled, "Y-Your mouths! They have SO much cream on it! HAHAHA! Okay, he-here's some napkins. And yes, that's Laxus' present." I passed each one of them a napkin and wiped their mouths. With all the cream gone from their faces, the laughter also died down and then I was puzzled: Why haven't I gotten my presents yet?

"...un-chan! Run-chan! RUN-CHAN!" My friends yelled at me I was so deep in my thoughts and when they yelled, I startled me so much that I fell from my chair!

"Owie!" I had landed on my back and my head had slightly hit the floor. The girls looked frantic and then pulled me up from the floor.

"Oh my Mavis! Are you okay, Run-chan!? We're sorry for scaring you!" All of them picked me up and then I sat on the chair.

I shook my head, "It's not you girls' fault. I was spacing out. So, back to our discussion on the trip. Where do you guys want to go?"

"Well, this time WE will be the ones paying for the trip." Via-chan smiled mysteriously. _What do they mean by that? _

"I bet you're wondering why Via-chan said that, right? The reason is that it's your birthday and this trip will be our present to you! So, you just sit back and not worry about the cost!" Wen-chan grinned.

"Aw, you guys! You are the best friends a girl like me can have! Unlike _some _people..." I muttered out the last part, hoping that my friends didn't hear it, or else they would think that I was being a wet blanket.

"But, you guys haven't told me where we are going yet! Tell me, please!" I was begging them to tell me but they just said, "You will know once we reach there. For now, we just need to pack our clothes! Oh, also pack your swimsuit, Run-chan! We'll be off now to pack our stuff. See you at the train station at noon. See you later!"

I waved at them and they waved back. I looked at the table to see crumbs of the cake left! _UGH! They ate the whole cake! But, I can't stay mad at them though..._

I just shook my head gently and then chugged down my drink. After that, I headed back to my apartment silently. When I reached home, I told Happy to pack and then at 11.30, we headed out for the train station where we met up with others and boarded the train to the surprise location. For the whole ride, they made me wear soundproof headphones and a eye mask to cover my eyes! Well, it _is _a surprise, so I didn't protest. And so, the only thing that I could do for the journey, was to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>At the surprise location...<span>_

**_Juvia POV_**

Oh my Mavis! Juvia is SO excited to see how Run-chan would react when she sees Juvia, Wen-chan and Charle's surprise for her! Happy doesn't know because he stays in Run-chan's room all the time and can't go out.

We had arrived at the location: Akane Resort! We haven't even come here after the seven years we had gone missing, so Juvia suggested that we come here! Wen-chan and Charle was also excited for they had never been here before and so, when we walked into the lobby while leading Run-chan, we took off her headphones and eye mask and then Run-chan's eyes widened.

Juvia could tell that she was happy and Juvia is happy that Run-chan is happy! "Well, Run-chan, do you like your surprise?" Juvia asked her.

"Like it?! I LOVE it! Thanks a bunch you guys! For giving me the BEST birthday in my entire life!" All of us just smiled and Charle just burst the bubble and told us that we should not be standing at the entrance of the lobby like idiots and just check in and then we could go and play in the pool. So we did as we were told by Charle and changed into our swimsuits.

Run-chan wore a white with pink and yellow polka dots bikini she had bought a few weeks ago, Wen-chan was wearing a green and yellow striped one-piece swimsuit while Juvia wore the same swimsuit she wore when the guild was at Ryuuzetsu Land. The two Exceeds decided to early dinner, so only the three of us went down to the pool. We had so much fun splashing around and going down the slides!

When we were walking to the beach chairs by the pool, Juvia caught a glimpse of two people with pink and silver hair walking to the jacuzzi. Juvia looked more carefully and realized something! It was Natsu and Lisanna! _Oh no, Juvia must not let Run-chan's mood get ruined by them! _Run-chan almost looked their way, _Juvia must distract Run-chan! _"Ah, Run-chan! Juvia is feeling hungry! Let's go ask Wen-chan to go and order some food, okay?" Juvia turned Run-chan around and then pushed her to the poolside bar. Hopefully, she didn't see them.

"A-Ah...! Via-chan! I know you're hungry, but there's no need to push me!" _Juvia wants to protect Run-chan!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy POV<strong>_

Via-chan pushed me all the way to the poolside bar and told me to find a table while she and Wen-chan go order our food. I told them that I wanted a ice-blended strawberry and mint drink and some fish and chips. The place was hot so I also ordered some ice-cream for dessert also. I found a table with a umbrella by the poolside and just sat there with my head in my hand while observing the people here. They look so happy, the children, families and couples.

I looked around for a few minutes before I spotted a particular couple who I'm, unfortunately very familiar with. It was two people who I know that despises me for being weak, _Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss_.

_So they're here, huh... If only I could just slap their fu- Calm down, I must not make a scene and just ignore the fact that they're here and have a good time for Via-chan, Wen-chan, Happy and Charle! They have done so much for me by bringing me to this place, I must have fun here to repay them for a ll they've done!_

Soon after I had cleared my thoughts about _them_, my two blunette friends arrived with the drinks and the food. I could feel my mouth watering already! While we ate, we chatted and I asked them how long we were staying here and they replied that we were staying for about three days and then we will leave for the guild on the third day.

The warm, orange coloured sky quickly became a deep, dark blue with tiny white dots dotted across it, and it was time to head back to the hotel room and shower. After our shower, all of us went to a karaoke room that the girls had rented and we sang our heats out. Charle was also willing to sing a duet with Happy! I hear the wedding bells ringing~!

All of us found out that we were all great singers! I even joked that we should become singers and not go on missions! We enjoyed ourselves and even sang the last song together. At about 8.30pm, all of us went to the hot spring in the resort and even Happy came in the same bath with us! He countered that he was a cat, so it didn't count for him. But, eventually we convinced him that he should just stay in the room's bathtub and just soaked in hot water instead. He didn't want to go to the male bath because he said that he would be lonely there and was scared that someone threatened to take his fish.

* * *

><p><em><span>Where the NaLi couple are...<span>_

_**Natsu POV**_

"Lisanna, let's go to the fancy restaurant that you've always wanted to go! I made a reservation." _Lisanna bugged me everyday to bring her here to eat their food... _

"Really! Thanks, Natsu! Let's go now!" She is so excited... It makes me so happy. _Her expression is so much like Lucy... WAIT Why am I thinking about that weakling!? I must think about Lisanna! _

We ate and ate, I was dared by Ice-princess to drink some alcohol so I ordered some wine for the both of us. After a few sips, I felt a little dizzy and tipsy-ish.

And then Lisanna spoke, "Um, Natsu, honey? I kinda forgot that I have to help Mira-nee with something tomorrow early in the morning and I don't want to be late, can I head back to the guild? You can stay here if you want."

I stumbled over my words when replying, "Sure, Lis. I'll st-stay here. I am feeling a li-little tipsy. I'm g-gonna go back to the room and r-rest." Lisanna just kissed my cheek and then we went back to the room together. I laid on my bed trying to sleep while she packed her stuff in her own luggage. When she was going to leave, I mumbled out a simple "Bye." and then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>With Lisanna...<span>_

**_Lisanna POV_**

_Tch, that Lucy is here. I bet she's here to seduce Natsu! I have to come up with something to- **Where am I? Let me out! Why are you using my body?!**_

* * *

><p><span><em>With the three girls and Charle...<em>

**_Norm POV_**

"Ah, this is so nice... The water temperature is just right and I heard a rumor is that a goddess once bathed here and that it was so good, and declared that she will give a wish to whoever steps into this spring! But, in the end, it is just a myth. Hey, how about we wish for something? Well, for fun anyways!" Lucy explained

"Aye!" All of them except for Lucy exclaimed.

_I wish to have a bigger chest. _Wendy prayed.

_Juvia wishes to have more dates with Gray-sama! The first one was great though... KYAA! Juvia was so embarrassed!_ After Juvia had thought of her wish, some disturbing images of her date with Gray from a few days ago appeared. **(A/N: Wink wink. LAWL)**

_I wish to have a great adventure in my future with my friends. Something unexpected please! _Lucy's wish was the one that piqued the goddess who was watching above's interest. So, she granted her wish first and put her friends wishes on the waiting list.

"I have no wish, but if I have to, I will wish for one thing." _I wish for a better future for the team. Especially Lucy, she needs it._

"Run-chan, Juvia, Wen-chan and Charle are going back to our room to change and have supper. You want to come or stay here for a while longer?" Juvia asked the birthday girl.

"I think I want to stay here for a while longer. I'll join you girls and Happy later." Lucy closed her eyes and waved her friends goodbye as they left. After about five minutes, her friends had already left the changing room and felt a little giddy from staying in the hot spring too long and decided to leave and head back to their room for supper.

While walking back to their room in the corridor, the blond was suddenly pulled into another room and was pinned to a wall by a stranger. The room was dimly lit, but she saw that the person had pink hair and smelled like wine. Then she knew that this person was no stranger, but Natsu!

_Oh no, it's Natsu and he's drunk! I must find a way to escape from this room! _Natsu was not himself as he was drunk and his dragon instincts had taken over him. Out of the blue, he crashed his lips with Lucy's and kissed her aggressively. Lucy resisted, so the boy moved to her neck, after a few nips and suckles, he plunged his fangs into her the nape of her neck. After that, it was total darkness for our dear blonde.

* * *

><p><em><span>Three hours later... (Spongebob style)<span>_

**_Lucy POV_**

_Ugh... My head hurts... Where am I...? _I felt a pain in my nether regions and also heard snoring beside me. _Wha... What exactly happened? Okay Lucy, try to think back and you will get an answer. _I remember being bit by Natsu, who I know is beside me snoring, blacked out, waking up with a pain in my nether regions, naked and confused and the only conclusion that I could come up with is: I was raped.

I went through a torrent of emotions, negative ones. I was angry, upset, scared and yet kinda relieved. I mean, I'm lucky that it wasn't some creepy 40-year old dude who raped me, so maybe that was why I felt relieved. But mostly, I was feeling those three emotions. Before I even knew it, tears were already falling down my face and I was quaking in fear that Natsu would wake up.

I gently lifted the covers off of me, carefully got off the bed, wore my robe and then rushed out of the room quietly back to my room. Even though it was around midnight, the lights in the room were still on. I slotted in card key and then opened the door to find my friends except for the Exceeds, as they are both sleeping.

My two best friends then whisper shouted, "Run-chan, where were you?! We were worried sick! Wait... What happened?! Why are you crying?!" I burst into tears and then they brought me inside the bathroom to chat privately without disturbing the two Exceeds, then I explained what happened.

I was shaking in fear and shock. Wen-chan, Via-chan crowded around me. I was only able to squeak out these few words, "I-I, I WAS RAPED!"

* * *

><p><em><span>After the whole explanation...<span>_

_**Norm POV**_

Juvia and Wendy were furious. So much that they said this: "Run-chan! Can the both of us go and murder this asshole?"

"No! Please! H-He was drunk! And didn't know what he was doing! He must've thought that I was Lisanna a-and I just don't want to make the issue big! Please!"

"Fine. If you insist. But if he does this again, we will kill him over and over again in each life he lives." Wen-chan said with a murderous tone.

"Juvia thinks that we should return to the guild tomorrow, so that Run-chan could rest." Juvia rubbed Lucy's back to calm her down. After the girl had calmed down, they all went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai~! Me again. Sorry if this chapter sucked. It was rather rushed with holidays and shit. Sooooo, anyway hope that you guys have great year, and continue to support me! I wish you a Happy da Exceed New Year~! Aye! Oh, and please RnR! BAI~!<strong>


End file.
